Secrets, Possibilities, and to the Power of Zero
by triplechocolatte
Summary: A crossover between Black Butler and Code Geass, with an OC thrown in as well. It's hard to explain, so I'll just leave this here. I have this posted on Quotev under Black Geass, so I have not copied this story.
1. Yes, my lord

"My lord, a letter from the Queen arrived," A raven hair colored, red eye butler informed his young master as he dressed him in his daily clothes.

"What is it Sebastian?" The blue eyed boy asked the man, now known as Sebastian, while he fastened his eye patch around his eye that held the pentagram.

"A rises of thefts have plagued London, the police have been ineffective. They ask for your services. The Queen also said that a person known as 'Zero' would meet us at the scene of the latest crime," He explained.

"Do you have any clue as to who this 'Zero' person is?" The boy asked, only mildly curious.

"He is said to have solved many crimes, mostly ones that would be unable to solve without some sort of. . . 'butler'," He butler smiled, his eyes flashing pink for a few seconds.

"We will see," The boy put any further conversation on the topic to a halt. "Let the servants know that we will be going out, and prepare a carriage. Let's go meet this 'Zero' person for ourselves."

"Yes my lord," The demonic butler smiled before running off at inhuman speeds to accomplish his tasks, curious as to this 'Zero' person- or thing- also.


	2. I am not the one at fault

? POV

I walked down the busy London sidewalk. A series of thefts, hmm. The items stolen were odd items, such as a painting or a ring. They varied, but everyone was worth a high amount of money. I had already solved the case before the queen, but she requested that I go and meet with her 'watch dog' and see how fast he is able to come up with the same answer. Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom company that specialized in sweets. He was an earl at the age of thirteen and he had no surviving close family. His butler, Sebastian, was a demon.

"Lucas, why are we humans so predictable?" I asked my loyal butler.

"I wouldn't necessarily call us 'humans' any more," Lucas answered with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe we should give the Earl a little time, if he's the chess fanatic our sources say he is, then things could get interesting," I shrugged.

"I have not known you to lose to anyone yet," Lucas placed a chess piece on my desk.

"I believe you are mistaken. There is one person I have lost to. That is you Lucas, do you not remember?" I gave a harsh glare at my servant.

He barely flinched, " But I am just a humble servant not suited to play a nobleman's game."

"If anything should happen to me, make sure that the household continues running smoothly."

"What about your contract, my prince?" Lucas knew what to say to push me over the edge.

"She will know what to do when the contract is broken. You must keep up your part of the contract as well, I did not call upon your services for nothing," I walked towards the window, looking at my brother and sister outside.

"I assume your younger brother will take over in the event of your death."

"You'd be right to assume so. But humans are so predictable and so easy to manipulate, I could change the rules of the game if I wanted to," I stated.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Lucas replied. "Your afternoon tea will be served shortly."

Lucas left as I continued to stare at my siblings who were laughing and playing. I had already dragged one of them into this mess with me, could I spare the other one from complete destruction?

"They only call it cheating if you get caught," I reminded myself. "I know when I shall allow myself to be caught, and knowing humans, they will fall for anything set before them."

I sighed.

The world is the one at fault, not me. They had my parents killed and didn't feel any sympathy at all. They were the ones to corrupt me. I suppose I must taint my hands with evil to wipe out evil. The world is so sick and twisted.

I turned away from the window. People were dying right now and we carried on with our normal lives.

That's all about to change, I thought darkly.


	3. What?

Ciel's POV

I arrived at the crime scene where Mr. Abberline was milling around. The front window of the shop had been busted open.

"Sebastian, make a list of possible suspects," I ordered before walking over to Mr. Abberline. "What was stolen?"

"I was told to wait for you and Zero to come and tell you both at the same time," He replied.

"You may begin, I had a little unexpected business to wrap up. I apologize for my lateness," A voice spoke from behind me. Two boys stood there, both looking to be 18. One wore a school boy's uniform who had shaggy black hair and violet eyes and the other wore a butler's uniform with black hair also and red eyes, just like Sebastian. So this is this 'Zero'.

"You must be Zero," I glanced over the two them. The butler gave me a small smirk.

"Indeed, you may call me Lelouch for now," The one in the uniform spoke with a small bow. "It is an honor to meet the Queen's guard dog."

I narrowed my eyes at him, something was off. I turned back towards Inspector Abberline, "What are the details?"

"He has been stealing items of some value for a while, but he never steals the same type of item twice. The locations are relatively random, and there are no clues to go on to solve it. Scotland Yard is still working on it," He finished.

"My lord, I have complied the list that you requested," I simply held out my hand for the list Sebastian gave me after appeared out of no where.  
"You are late," I snapped.

"I had to do a little bit of digging to find what you requested, my lord," He bowed.

"So this is your butler," Lelouch looked over Sebastian before giving a small nod of approval. I looked over to Lelouch's yet unnamed butler before seeing his eyes flask pink for a second. There is no doubt. He is a demon. I wonder where Lelouch's contract mark is.

"His name is Sebastian, he has served me faithfully," I tried to prompt Lelouch to give a name to his servant.

"This is Lucas, he has been with me for years, ever since my parent's death. . ." So he was just like me, there is no doubt that Lucas is a demon. I glanced over to Sebastian to see him making the same conclusions that I had.

"I assume this list that Sebastian is talking about is a list of suspects," Lelouch concluded.

"Yes, there are only a few people who it could be," I looked over the list, immediately crossing out some suspects who couldn't be the thief.

"Who do you have it narrowed down to?" Lelouch prompted.

"Am I going to be doing all the solving? It could only be Evan Hestas, he has a motive, a unstable alibi, and the means to commit this type of crime," Sebastian had written down possible motives, alibis, and resources that the suspects had in their control.

"We already checked his house," Abberline stated. "There was no sign that anything stolen was ever in there."

Lelouch had a small smirk on his face, along with Lucas.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped.

"I just had a thought, any of the people on the list could the thief, they could have had an accomplice so that they would have had an alibi," Lelouch reasoned.

"I don't think that any one of them had an accomplice," I stated.

"Why not?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"Because there would have been no pay off, all of these people would have kept the money for themselves."

"If one owed a large amount of debt and was given the promise that that debt could be cleared if you stole a number of objects, most people would have done it."

I don't like him.

"That is true," I narrowed my eyes, Lelouch is too slippery for my tastes. I have to say, he is too much like me.

"Shall I make another list of suspects?" Sebastian asked, clearly enjoying this.

"There is no need. Search Miles Jamestown's house. You will find the stolen items and a very suspicious man. Arrest him for theft, murder, and conspiracy. A crime ring found out his previous crimes and threatened to sell him out to the Yard. In return, he is doing their dirty work. The crime ring can be found at the run down warehouse on the outskirts of town. Two birds with one stone," I smirked to Lelouch to find him smirking back at me.

"Ten minutes for a small crime with a hint or two in the right direction, that's a bit of a let down. Sir. Abberline, the Queen's personal guard has already taken care of Miles and his thefts. Don't bother going to the house, It will just be a waste of your time, Lucas, come," Lelouch started walking away.

"What do you mean?" Abberline asked the question I was trying to figure out in my head.

"The queen wanted to test your deductive skills to see if you were loosing your touch. I must say that I was a little bit let down, but that's me. It was nice meeting you Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, I hope we meet sometime in the future. We must be going," Lelouch and Lucas disappeared around a corner, leaving Sebastian, Abberline, and myself stunned.

"Sebastian, find everything that you can dig up on a Lelouch."

"Yes my lord."


	4. He Will Make an Excellent Pawn

Lelouch's POV

That was a bit of a let down. I expected him to have picked up faster on that.

"Where's Nunnally and Rolo?" I turned towards Lucas.

"Would you like me to fetch them my lord? They are doing a bit of last minute shopping," He turned towards me.

"Let them be for the minute, were you able to make the sign show up without activating your powers?" I walked down the crowded London streets, this town disgusts me. It's like an ant hill, the Queen gets special treatment for no apparent reason and the others have no hope of moving up, stuck in their own positions, barely staying alive.

"Yes my prince," Lucas affirmed, looking around.

"If it is true that demons are able to sense others of their kind, for them you will be a new type of demon, one that is able to hide it's presence around others of it's kind. It will be the only logical explanation they will be able to come up with, so they will have to believe it. The power of geass must be kept strictly hidden, the only ones who may know are Suzaku, Rolo, C2, You, and I," I spoke in a whisper.

"What are you attempting to accomplish my prince?" Lucas asked.

"Lulu!" A voice interrupted us.

"Hi Lelouch, are you ready to head back home?" Suzaku was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair and Rolo walked beside her, a few bags on his arms.

"I believe so, Lucas, will you bring the carriage?" I didn't need to look to him, he was already gone and completing my wishes. Lucas was a lost boy before I brought him in, I am the only one who has shown him kindness. He is an excellent pawn. And the Phantomhive boy will be a powerful pawn to have in my possession, but I must make sure to manipulate him very carefully, or he may choose to rebel or stray from my original plan.


	5. Daily Life In The Lamperouge Mansion

Lelouch POV

"Sir, you must get up," A voice I recognize as Suzaku's wakes me up.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes," I clear the sleep from my eyes as I sit up.

"Are you sure you do not want me to dress you sir?" Suzaku looks startled.

"I am not completely incompetent. I am able to dress myself. And Suzaku, do call me Lelouch, you've been my best friend since before I can remember," I smile lightly. "

Yes S-Lelouch," He corrects.

"Are my siblings up yet?" I ask just as Suzaku is about to exit the room.

"They've been up for a while," He closes the door behind him.

I grab my school uniform that I wear most of the time. I quickly change and walk down the stairs.

"You witch!" I hear Lucas exclaim from the dining room, where I know Lucas, C. C., Nunnally, and Rolo will all be. Kallen, Suzaku, Sayoko were busy keeping the expansive mansion in perfect order.

"You were keeping the pizza from me," C. C.'s calm voice responded and I took a deep breath before I entered the hectic dining room.

"Where did you even get the idea for pizza from?" I asked softly as I took my spot at the head of the table.

"No body knows," Rolo answered me, giving me a small smile.

"I think it's pretty good," Nunnally spoke quietly. My blind and unable to walk younger sister had been handicapped during the murders of our parents.

"Lady Nunnally agrees with me," C. C. raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean that you have to push me out of my chair to get to your 'pizza'," Lucas protested.

"C2, I would prefer if you didn't push your fellow guest out of his chair," I spoke calmly and Lucas and C2 (Which I often call her) only realized my presence.

"Hello my prince," Lucas greeted me and C2 simply nodded, her mouth full of her invention that only her and Shirley could create.

"Hello big brother," Nunnally smiled. That smile was the only thing that made me keep living. I had to secure a world that I would be happy with Nunnally and Rolo living in. The world I know is only filled with lies and countless traitors.

"Hello Nunnally," I spoke, since her blindness was a problem.

"Your majesty, a letter for you just arrived," Suzaku entered again.

"Who's it from?" We lived in mostly isolation. Very few letters ever came, and most of those were from the queen.

"An Alois Trancy sir," Suzaku responded before bustling off.

"Lucas, dig up anything you can find on sir Trancy, I have a few things to attend to today, I will be in my study if you need me," I stood up and almost walked out of the room. "

Sir, what about school?" Crud.

"Very well, I will be back after my classes and deal with everything then, thank you for reminding me," This'll be a long day.


	6. Unexpected Guests

Lelouch POV  
I walked in the entrance to Ashford academy with Rolo by my side. I normally would have stopped attending school, but I want to set a good example for Nunnaly, who will also be going to Ashford when she get old enough.  
"Hi Lelouch!" Milly Ashford, one of my friends hugged me from behind. Her father was the one who ran the school, "Are you and Rolo skipping today?"  
"We have finals this week, I don't want my grades to slip," I shrugged.  
"But you two always skip, you have never cared before," she tilted her head at me. Somehow the two of us are friends. I don't quite know how myself.  
"I want to set a good impression for Nunnally," I sat down at my desk. (A/N: I dunno schools in the Victorian era, so let's just pretend)  
"Ah yes, your younger brother and sister, what a noble cause," she sighed dramatically.  
"Brother, I have to get to class, I'll see you later," Rolo left the classroom, which was slowly filling up with people.  
"I'll find your weakness one of these days Lelouch," Milly smiled evilly. Our parents were friends, well, my mother was friends with her parents, so I have known her since I was born. Her and her parents are the only ones that knows about Rolo, Nunnally, and I. They are the only people aside from the staff at our home that should know.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

Classes flew by and soon Rolo and I were home. We choose to walk rather than have a carriage come to get us, since it caused less fuss.  
"Hello brother, there is someone that stopped by to see you," Nunnally informed us.  
"Really?" First a letter and now a guest? What other unusual things might happen since i have made contact with the Phantomhive boy?  
"Yes, is there something going on?" Nunnally faced my general direction.  
"It's nothing. Where are they?"  
"I had Kallen and Suzaku take them to your study. One of them sounded evil, be careful brother," She smiled before going up the ramp to the second floor on her wheelchair, "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
"I will. Rolo, let's see who our guests are. Lucas!" I shouted.  
"Yes master?" He knew that we had a guest today.  
"Prepare some tea, I don't know who they are or what they want, but we must be ready. Where is she?" I didn't mention C2 by name.  
"In your room, It'll be ready in a minute," He stalked off.  
"Rolo, come. I have a feeling that I know who will be here," I set my schoolbag down, Rolo copying me, and headed towards my study.  
"Young master, shall you have me prepare some tea, we don't know when Sir Lelouch will be back," I heard Sebastian's voice ask.  
"I don't think that will be necessary, I have just asked my butler to perpare some tea for you," I swung open the doors to my study, finding Ciel sitting on a chair, Sebastian standing behind him, and Suzaku and Kallen standing next to the back wall.  
"I thought that we would have to wait forever," The young earl sniffed.  
"I'm afraid that schooling does take up a large amount of my daily time. I deeply regret any problems we may have caused you," I sat down in the fairly modest chair that was situated behind my desk. Rolo stood behind me.  
"Leave us," I spoke and Suzaku and Kalen left silently.  
"What is it that you wanted to ask me about Earl Phantomhive?" I rested my elbows on the solid wood desk in front of me.  
"Why is my butler not able to find any idea as to your history Lelouch?" He asked.  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" I tilted my head slightly.  
"Master?" A knock at the door.  
"Come in Lucas," He entered with a tray of tea and scones.  
"I apologize for not being here earlier again. Would you like some tea or scones?" I asked the earl.  
"Why not?" He watched carefully as Lucas poured the tea and presented him his scones. Lucas did not flinch, to my pleasure, underneath Ciel's piercing gaze that came from his left eye only. We both have something in common. One of our eyes is 'damaged'.  
"So what is your history?" Ciel asked sternly, clearly not liking the waste of time.  
"Patience, We shall have to go back many years. . ." I watched as Lucas moved to stand by the back wall, "When Rolo and I were just children and Nunnally was yet a baby. We lived a normal life, with a loving mother and father, until that one fateful day. . ."


End file.
